Providing a comfortable experience for users in a virtual reality environment is important. In some situations, standard virtual reality controls provide an unsettling experience for the user. For example, a typical turning control in a virtual reality environment turns the user for an amount corresponding to the length of time the control is held, which can provide an unsettling experience.